Transformers: Alternate - Ministory 1
by xxBonefishxx
Summary: Gearwhirl merely wants to catch a bit of shut-eye, but it seems Zip and Ironbark will not allow that... [[ Fun little fic I wrote for my pal involving her FC Zip and my FCs Ironbark (Bark) and Gearwhirl (Gears). She actually loved it, hopefully whoever else reads it enjoys it as well! ]]


Gearwhirl shifted boredly in his spot, beginning to doze off before the static television. Unaware was the Audi R10 robot of the force which lingered behind him in the doorway. The two smaller bots peeked into the doorway, their optics glowing with mischief. They whispered lowly to one another, one nodding their head in a quick fashion- clearly they had something planned, something in store for the partially asleep warrior ahead of them.

The smallest but well-built bot next to his slightly taller, feminine companion moved forwards into the dark room which was somewhat lit from the television. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, and being built like a predator, he was able to perform his job quite well! When the bot known as Ironbark reached the back of the couch, he peeked over silently to make sure Gears was soundly in recharge mode. He dipped his head and sniffed the other's helmet, gently nudging the green helm with his short almost canine-like nose. Gears let out a loud snore and shifted once more, only a little more roughly.

Bark was pretty sure that Gears was asleep, so with that being said, he waved his hand for Zip to enter the room. Zip peeked around before grinning excitedly and tip-toeing into the quarters that could be addressed as the base's 'living room'. It took mere seconds for Zip to join her canine-like companion behind the couch. The two were so quiet, so swift, like warriors on a mission to infiltrate on the enemy's personal space.

In fact, that was their mission.

Making strange gestures to one another with their hands and servos, they ended their little game of charades and separated, Bark taking the left side of the couch while Zip obtained the right side. They both peeked over the arms of the couch, optics staring intently at the sleeping Gears before looking at one another. Bark gave a single nod, Zip exchanging the nod before lip syncing,

'One…two…'

But Bark's excitement overtook him, "Three!" He chirped, throwing himself onto Gears. Wasting no time considering the green mech was stronger than Bark alone, Zip pounced upon the startled mech, who had now let out a terrified squawk from being awoken so abruptly by the lighter bodies dog-piling themselves onto him.

"Gotcha!" Zip laughed, pinning the older mech against the cushions. "Surrender, Decepticon fiend!" Ironbark yipped with a goofy smile. Gears let out an anguished groan as the two proceeded to snuggle against him in a rough way, jeez these two were so childish sometimes! "Alright alright, I surrender! Now get offa me, I ain't a jungle gym, you two!" He grunted, but allowed a fond chuckle to escape his throat as he sat there limply. Zip and Bark could prove to be so tiring sometimes, their behavior didn't quite surprise him since they were still young- but they were not sparklings, so perhaps they should know better? At least that's what Vortex thought, anyways.

Ironbark frowned and continued to hug Gearwhirl, even after Zip released him! His tail wagged slowly in a relaxed way. Oh boy, once Bark found something to snuggle or rest upon, that spot was his and his alone. Zip smiled softly, but Gears was frowning flatly. "C'mon, Barky." He mumbled, shifting out of discomfort. Gears wasn't a big cuddler, but Ironbark didn't seem to regard that or even care! Sure, Bark could be pretty adorable at times with that whole animalistic side of him, but c'mon! It was ridiculous. In response, the beast bot grunted in protest, holding onto Gearwhirl tighter. Zip rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassed way, she hadn't planned on this to happen- scrap, how could she forget Bark could be so clingy? Even in the middle of playtime!

Gears dragged out a sigh and stared directly at Zip, his expression screaming for her to help him. Zip shrugged, her gesture basically telling Gears in return that she couldn't help him. Gears raised his metallic brows as his expression became more intense, he was begging her with her eyes. Zip was unaffected, however- sure, they were pals, but seeing this was priceless! Even if Gears's dignity was at stake, this was…really too cute. Should she rescue her friend from the sweet wrath of the Maximal? Sighing, Zip decided to comply.

"Psst, Bark?" She reached forwards and shook her friend's shoulder. Bark looked at her with childish, bright yellow optics, suppressing a pout. He knew what she wanted, but he was a little too stubborn…but at the same time, loyalty to his friend was tugging at his spark. He wriggled off of Gearwhirl and nervously tapped his fingers together, "Sorry…" He chuckled lightly, rubbing his arm in a nervous way. Gears arched a brow, but nodded and stretched, "S'cool, buddy. Just be easy on the playin' next time you two, okay?" He eyed the two, his tone strict but not harsh.

Zip and Bark nodded quickly, understanding his words. "Good, now get outta here ya rascals, why don't ya go see what my bro's up to?" Gears shooed the two after he hummed, chuckling. The two younger bots looked at each other and grinned- what a perfect idea! Sunny was much more fun! "Alright! See ya later, Gears!" Zip chimed as she hurried out of the room. "Yeah, see ya!" Ironbark exclaimed while waving, quickly trotting after Zip.

Gears rested his back against the couch and laughed softly under his breath. Hah…what a pair those two were. He couldn't help but worry about something, though…was Sunstrike more fun to be around than him…? Their expressions seemed to lighten up when he mentioned his twin, maybe he was…boring? No no, no way! He wasn't boring! Sure, Sunny was great and awesome to be around, but Gears neglected the thought that he was less so than his brother.

He just needed to relax.


End file.
